


Unknowing

by madeintheharrylouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M, Model Harry, Modeling, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintheharrylouis/pseuds/madeintheharrylouis
Summary: Louis meets Harry. Louis doesn't know Harry is a worldwide famous model.





	

Louis has never been to America. He's twenty four years old and feels like traveling in this year of his life. He wants to see the world, not just spend the rest of his life in England. So the first thing that comes to his mind was to go to America. That's exactly where he went. 

He's traveling alone, wanting to meet new people. He's really feeling this whole new side of him. Well, the side of him in America. He loves clubbing here. He loves going to the bars, all the food, all the _people_. The Americans. It's quite an experience to him. 

He's been in New York City for three weeks now. It is definitely his favorite place. It's very hectic but in the madness of it all, he actually enjoys it. He feels so alive. Twenty four and British, alone in the big Apple. He's leaving tomorrow, though. He doesn't want to quite yet, but his family misses him. He does miss them too.

He always finds someone to talk to, which is incredible. He thought for sure people would be rude and all, but he usually always has a conversation with somebody. They all adore him and want to know everything there is to know about England. He doesn't mind because he loves where he is from. Just wanted to experience life in a different way for a bit. 

It's about midnight now and he's at his current favorite club in the city. He's been going here every night since he got here. It's almost as if this place was made for him. He honestly doesn't know how everything is working out so perfect for him, but it is. He's not going to complain about it.

He orders his drinks, spinning around in his chair at the counter to watch among the people. He doesn't think of himself as creepy for doing this, he's just curious. He likes seeing people live their lives. It's interesting to him.

There are the girls dancing with their friends, drunk out of their minds. Barely conscious. The couples who are basically fucking with clothes on. The people who look lost and were obviously just dragged along. People just having the best night of their young life. So many people with different intentions.

He's brought out of this state when a strong liquid is spilled all over his knees. He snaps his head into the direction it came from and it's a girl and boy grasping onto each other, hurrying somewhere. The guy's drink is in his hand, spilling as they go. They are chuckling, obviously aware of what happened. 

Louis stands up, putting his arms up to yell proper. "Oi! What the fuck, man?" He tries to make a point and they do turn around. The girl just shrugs while laughing and they continue going forward. 

"Don't hear that accent often around here." Louis hears a man speaking in a British accent himself.

He turns to look at the man sitting next to him. His head is turned slightly to look over at Louis. He has to blink once because _shit_. The man is absolutely stunning. He's probably the most attractive man he's seen since he's been here. He has brown, short hair. Shaved a tad at the sides, long and messy in the middle. He's wearing all black, which Louis seems to be as well. It's sort of funny though that he turns out to be British and not American. 

Louis goes to sit back down in his seat, facing it back towards the counter. He was too busy to even notice him sitting down by him. "You really don't," Louis says. He looks closer at the lad. Charming green eyes. 

He smiles, showing noticeable dimples, bringing his glass up to his plump lips before putting it back down. He holds his hand out. "I'm Harry." 

Louis nods, taking his hand in his to shake. It's very warm and large. "Louis." 

"So why are you down here? I don't meet many people born where I was around here, so this is interesting to me." Harry smiles with his lips closed, one dimple popping out. 

"Just wanted to travel by myself. Explore the world and experience things on the other side of the world, really. Let me tell you. It's been incredible," Louis explains, letting out a long breath. "Only been here for a bit over three weeks, and it's been _insane_. I leave tomorrow, though. I'm definitely going to be coming back." He just really wants to try to explain the madness to him. He seems like he would understand it.

He nods, letting out a chuckle. "That I can agree with you. It is insane over here. But, a sort of fun insane." He crunches his nose up, smiling more to himself. 

"Agreed. What are you doing on this side of the world?" Louis asks before getting himself another drink. 

He shrugs, looking like he's trying to find an answer. "Just living," he simply says. Good enough. 

"May I ask what part of England you are from?" Louis receives his drink, taking a rather large sip. He wants to hold long conversation with this stunning man. 

"Holmes Chapel. I love it there more than anything, I do miss it. I try to go back as much as I can, but I'm quite a busy bee. It's hard to find time, but I always will manage to do it to see my family. I mean, family is why we are both here, right?" 

Yeah, it sure is. Louis would still be back home if his parents weren't as incredible as they are. He appreciates his family a ton. "You're right. I'm from Doncaster." Louis wants to ask what he does which makes him so busy down here. But he doesn't want to get too personal, yet. Well, he does, but he doesn't know if he does.

Harry runs his fingers on his chin. "What's your favorite thing about back home?" He turns his head to face Louis completely. He takes this moment to look into his green eyes. Just wants to admire this creature before him for a minute. 

"Probably the people. I know everyone and love them all. Well, maybe not Nancy Bing. She's this old lady and every time I'd say hi to her, she would tell me to suck a cock." 

Harry bursts out into a loud, exploding laughter, throwing his head back as he lets it out. Louis watches him curiously with a smile on his own face as well. If he didn't just meet this man he would say that he was in love with him. 

"You're joking. An old lady tells you that?" He asks with a red face once he calmed down. 

Louis chuckles a little to himself as he nods. "I wouldn't lie to you. I'm not one to start a friendship with lies, Harry. What kind of person do you think I am? Geez." He lets out a joking sigh, receiving another laugh from Harry.

"I'm sorry that an old lady telling you to sock a cock is an unbelievable story. I've just never heard of an old woman with such revolting language." He shakes his head, putting his hand up to run through his hair. 

"It's true. She's not the friendliest grandma I've met, but otherwise, my whole town is sweet." It's true. Louis loves where he lives. He even loves Nancy.

"I actually know a lot of old ladies. Spent my young years working for them. Well, not really working, I didn't get paid. I just helped them out with things because I loved talking to them. It's weird, I know. I usually don't tell people this but since we are on the topics of old ladies, why not," Harry giggles, biting his bottom lip. 

Louis finds this adorable, actually. It's a nice thing, nothing to be ashamed of. He decides to joke with Harry, anyways. "You're right. That is weird. You shouldn't tell people that." 

Harry knows he's joking though because he starts laughing again. "Hey," he says long, dragging out the word. It's cute and Louis hates him for being so cute and attractive. You can only be one. 

"No, that's actually really sweet. I'm not joking. Like a sincere thing to do, it says a lot about who you are. Now I know that you are the innocent type. You hung out with old, harmless old ladies growing up." Louis looks at him, narrowing his eyes. Harry then just shrugs. 

"You never know. New York could have changed me, Louis." He smirks to himself and Louis just shakes his head. 

"I doubt that." 

"Although, New York did make me a better dancer," Harry starts saying, pushing his drink up and standing to his feet. He holds out his arm. "Want to see?" 

Louis starts smiling. He could never pass this opportunity up. Dancing with the most gorgeous man he's ever spoken to, yet along seen with his two eyes? Fuck no. 

So he stands up, immediately noticing Harry is quite taller than him. Of course he is tall and slim, perfect body shape. He wants to make a comment on that, but he doesn't as he links his arm into Harry's before they start walking. He drags them along to the crowd of people. Harry turns around, starting to move along to the music. Louis isn't the best dancer, no. But he knows how to have fucking fun, and that's all that matters in his mind. 

Harry's more on the frisky side than Louis is though. He shows this when he puts his hands on the low part of his hips, pulling him as close as he can get. Louis doesn't care, he just goes along with it. 

Louis thinks that's the best strategy of living life. Just do it. If you want to do it, do it. If you have the opportunity, take it. Just fucking _do it._

Harry throws his head back, clearly enjoying this. Louis can feel his dick on the very lower part of his stomach because of their difference in height. He loves it. He hopes Harry loves the feeling of his dick as well. 

Harry looks back down at him, the cheekiest smile upon his lips. "I'm glad this feeling is mutual," he says loudly to try to overpower the music. 

Louis just laughs, shaking his head. "What do you mean you're glad? Have you seen yourself, lad?" He actually is quite surprised. Louis isn't nearly as good looking as Harry is. This is shocking. Borderline shocking. 

"You're not so chappy yourself, if I say so myself." He smirks, trying to pull them closer. 

Louis can't do this. This is a one in a lifetime fucking chance. He goes on his toes to whisper in his ear. He pulls the collar of his black shirt down as he does this, feeling Harry's dick even more. "My hotel is not far from here. Come on." 

He grabs Harry's hand, moving towards the front of the building. Harry slowly lets go though, making Louis turn around worried. "You don't want to?" He asks without even really looking at his face. 

Harry opens his mouth before speaking. "No, I do, trust me, _I do_. I just-It's just-You know what, never mind. Fuck it, I don't care. Where are you staying?" He lets out a deep breath. Louis is confused and convinces himself that little incident doesn't matter. 

"Across the street and to the right. The Hampton," he says, Harry nods before he's even finished talking. 

"Okay, let's go," he says walking out. Louis follows him immediately. 

They get outside and Harry looks very alarmed, almost worried. Anxious a bit, even. Louis doesn't understand why or what exactly is going on. They start crossing the street and then all of a sudden there is a flash, followed by another one. Then there are about four flashes going off all at the same time. 

Louis turns to see what's it called? Paparazzi? Taking pictures of them? It makes him slow down to stare, because honestly, who wouldn't?

"Just keep walking, don't look," he hears Harry mumble a bit ahead of him. He blinks to himself.

He picks up the pace but looks back at the paparazzi. They start saying Harry's name, asking him questions. They start asking him about Louis, as in, who the fuck is this guy, basically. It starts to click in his brain. Paparazzi don't take pictures of random people like him. They take pictures of people like fucking Harry.

Harry's famous somehow. His heart starts beating and he starts walking faster to really catch up to Harry because he can't fucking wait to talk about this. He almost feels embarrassed, though.

They reach his hotel and they come in, the paparazzi staying outside. Harry obviously doesn't want to speak of it quite yet as he hurries to the elevator, which happens to already be open.

Going in together, Harry coughs nervously. "What floor?"

"Three," Louis says calmly. He won't lose his shit now. He just has to wait until they are in his room. It's not polite to wake up guests in the hall.

When the elevator reaches his floor, he walks out, getting his card to open the door. He pushes it open, holding it for Harry who mumbles a thank you. He then closes it, following Harry who immediately goes to sit on the little edge by the window. Louis just watches him, waiting for him to talk. 

Harry just slowly turns to look at a pouting Louis, offering a really adorable but questioning smile. Louis just huffs. "Alright pap boy, expain," he says while falling down onto his bed. 

He just licks his lips, shrugging. "You didn't know who I was. You had no idea at all and you were from England. It was so different for me and I was too fucking excited. I didn't think we would leave the bar together. But you asked and I couldn't say no, obviously. So I guess here we are and I still really don't know how to explain myself, or really want to. So can we pretend the paparazzi just thought we were someone else?" He asks hopefully. That's cute, thinking he can talk himself out of this.

Louis shakes his head. "I don't think so, pretty boy."

A loud sigh is followed, and a very dramatic face rub is as well. "Fine. I don't know. I don't want to say it, it's fucking weird and I don't-"

"Harry. Just say it already, you're making it more dramatic than you have to. You are acting like a diva," he says, raising his eyebrows. He is partly kidding. 

He rolls his eyes. He then mumbles something no one in the world could make out if they tried hard enough. Louis just takes a pillow, throwing it at him. It hits him right in the face, making Louis laugh hard. 

"That was too good!" He exclaims, getting a subtle chuckle from Harry. "Now just say it, diva Queen." 

"A model," he mumbles again, but this time not enough where Louis can't understand. 

He doesn't mean to, but he starts laughing again. Because that's fucking hilarious. Harry obviously gets offended by it by the look on his face, but he clearly doesn't understand why Louis thinks it's so funny. 

"Don't get mad at me for laughing, Harry. But really. I mean, look at you. That's not surprising and it's quite funny that you actually are a model. Like you know those people you are just like, wow. They could be a model. You are one of those people and you actually happen to be a damn model. I didn't know you were so now that you actually are one, I have to laugh at that," Louis rambles on, making Harry roll his eyes. 

"Stop. I could say the same about you. Sure they weren't taking pictures of you?" Harry tries changing the subject. Louis blushes. He usually never fucking blushes, but he can't help himself. This is too much in one night. 

"Shut up, Harry. I'm nowhere near that level. Now, tell me your last name," he says well getting his phone out. 

Harry shakes his head almost immediately. "Okay, no." 

"You better tell me it or I'll start some drastic rumor about you," he explains, shrugging. 

Harry raises his eyebrows. "Yeah? Like what?" 

"They took pictures of me with you, right? That means they have proof of me with you. I don't know. There's a couple I could make up, could I? What one do you like best? You murdered my puppy? That you aren't actually British? You have a small dick? You broke my heart? You gave me an STD? You can choose." 

Harry starts smiling, clearly unable to be annoyed with Louis' curiosity of him. Louis always gets his way. "Fine. Styles." 

He furrows his brows. "Really? Harry Styles? That's a fucking sick name if you ask me," he says while typing it into google. It pops up and he clicks it. 

Pictures pop up and immediately Louis' dick hardens. He can't help himself, especially because this fucking man is right in front of him in person. There are pictures of him in all sorts of hairstyles and lengths, in all sorts of clothes and _no clothes._

It's incredible to look at. He then glances over to his biography. He smiles to himself as he starts to read it. 

"Harold Edward Styles, twenty two years old, born in Holmes Chapel, Cheshire on February first, 1994. His mother Anne and father Des, along with his sister Gemma-"

"Louis, stop."

"Live back home in England as he peruses his modeling career in the U.S., which started at the age of seventeen. Styles' modeling career is a huge success-" 

"Louis! I'm serious!" He has to look up to see a very annoyed Harry. It makes him laugh, but he also stops reading it out loud. He just goes to look at all the other images, dick still hard. 

He scrolls through and stops when he reaches one picture. He enlarges it because _what the hell_. He can't help himself. He starts bursting into laughter, dropping his phone on the bed as he falls into the pillows, an uncontrollable laugh swooping him. 

He feels the bed move next to him, obviously being Harry to look at his phone. 

"Shut the fuck up, Louis! That was the beginning of my career and it was a huge mess!" He shouts and Louis can't stop laughing still. He doesn't know why it's so damn funny, but it is. He's not overreacting, either. It's hilarious. 

All of a sudden his body is straddling him, then his hand plugs his nose and goes over his mouth. This makes Louis basically gag and cough. He pulls his hand away and Louis finally calmed down a bit.

He catches his breath and looks to Harry who is pouting at him. He just chuckles once more before grabbing his phone. It's a picture of Harry in the most awkward position, long hair parted down the middle, wearing a turtle neck with a bird on the top of one shoulder. It's seriously the funniest thing he's ever seen. 

"Mate, you still look good in your defense, it's just funny," he says honestly. He still strangely looks good. 

"Shut up before I hit you. I'm serious," he pouts, making Louis chuckle again. 

"To make up for my rude laughter and to make you feel any better, my dick got hard looking at all these pictures of you, in all honesty." He shrugs.

"It helped a little, thank you," he says, the smallest bit of amusement in his tone. 

"So you really are a damn model. No wonder you're such a busy bee down here." That is the answer to Louis' earlier wonder. 

He nods. "Yeah. Again, sorry I didn't tell you."

"At least I'll be all over the internet, right? My parents will be so proud," he squeals jokingly, causing Harry to lightly shove him in the shoulder. 

"You're just ridiculous."

Louis looks back at his phone, scrolling through the pictures again. Harry is just sitting across from Louis who is laying down, watching him.

He comes across Harry in a soldier outfit, smiling a bit. He likes these. "These ones are good." 

Harry then comes across to lie down next to Louis, looking at his phone. He laughs. "I'll start off being honest from now on. That's from my new movie shoot. Well, my first movie. A war movie." 

Louis looks at him raising his eyebrows. "No way."

"Way." 

"That's so fucking sick," Louis exclaims, looking back at the pictures. He can't believe this man is actually famous. Like big time, model-movie famous.

"It doesn't come out for a while, though. I'm excited. It's my first thing besides modeling. I'm also working on my first solo album," he says like this is all no big deal.

Louis harshly swings his arm to smack Harry's chest, who immediately lets out an ow, grabbing at his chest. "That's a shit loud of stuff! You sing too? I'm going to fucking kill you. Harry Styles, model slash singer slash actor murdered in hotel room." He moves his hands as if he's announcing this. 

Harry laughs. "I told you I'm just going to be honest now. Don't need to get violent and mean. And murder-y." 

He's fucking adorable too. Louis might actually kill him, though. 

Louis scrolls through some more. He looks at the pictures with long hair. "How was it having long hair?" 

He shrugs. "I mean, fine. I didn't think too much of it, I guess. It's just hair." 

Louis glances over at him. He blinks a few times, just wanting to admire him. Harry doesn't say anything. He just stares back. 

"So you're telling me. I'm living every persons dream right now?" He asks, making Harry throw his head back, rolling eyes and huffing dramatically. "Like there are thousands of people in the world just _dying_ to be me?" He exaggerates. 

"Louis, you are too damn much to handle," Harry just smiles, looking back at Louis. 

It makes Louis genuinely smile. He thought this earlier and he means it. If he fucking didn't meet Harry Styles today, he would say he's in damn love with him. 

"I need your autograph." Louis locks his phone, standing up to get a sharpie. He grabs it, walking back and falling onto the bed. He throws the marker at Harry, laying on his stomach. "Okay, pretty boy. Autograph my ass."

There's no answer or movement for a minute so Louis looks over his back to see him. He's just softly smirking at Louis. 

"Seriously." He tries to sound mad, but he clearly can't. 

"I'm serious! This is something for me to have that people won't see unless I show them! I'll even tattoo it, if you really want me to," he winks before turning his head back around. 

He hears a sigh before his pants are being pulled down. The sharpie movement starts on his ass and then it stops. He feels a little breeze. 

"What the hell are you doing it now?" 

"You don't want it to smudge, do you?" Harry just says, still putting a breeze onto his ass. 

"Smart and talented. Who knew?" He teases. 

He jumps a bit though when there's a smack on his ass. He even yelps, turning around immediately. 

"Now you can say Harry Styles smacked your fat ass," he says with the biggest, stupidest fucking grin on his face. Dimples devouring his cheeks. 

Louis can't help himself. He goes to push him off the bed, Harry grabbing his wrist while he does this, making them both fall onto the hard ground. They groan and look at each other from their positions on the ground. 

"Did Harry Styles just drag me off my bed? Can I sue him for this?" Louis jokingly gasps, clasping his chest. 

Harry rolls his eyes before pushing himself up. He goes over Louis, two hands on both sides of his face before leaning down and just kissing him. It's soft and is it bad if Louis also described it as magical? Because that's what it fucking was. "Shut up." 

Louis just gives one more cheeky, soft smile. "Did Harry Styles just kiss me?" 

Harry does laugh, leaning down to kiss him again. Louis isn't overreacting. He is pretty sure he heard fireworks going off in the hotel room.

//

Harry does sleep in his hotel room with him, but not in the same bed. He said that he's not one to sleep on the first night. Louis really doesn't want to fucking leave. He just met Harry and he knows that he is the love of his life. He's going to tell him that, because why the fuck not. Just fucking _do it_ , right?

Harry is awake and on his phone when Louis wakes up. He yawns loudly to alert Harry that is he is now awake. He glances over at him. 

"We are all over the internet," Harry says. Louis gets excited. He gets out of his bed to go into Harry's. 

He realized what he likes about this whole thing the most, is that he feels like he has known Harry for _years_. It's incredible.

He falls close to Harry, looking at his phone. "Do they think I'm sexy?" 

Harry chuckles. "I do."

Louis grabs his phone, looking through everything. It's the basic celebrity titles. New guy? Harry Styles' new bo? 

"So the world knows you aren't straight?" He asks. 

He nods. "Yeah. I don't care about that shit," he says, pushing himself out of bed. He goes to open the blinds. "It's a beautiful day. What do you want to do?" Harry turns around, smiling. 

It actually makes Louis frown. It's the first time Louis actually is really upset his whole New York trip. He doesn't want to leave Harry now.

"Actually, Harry, I don't know if you remember, but last night I mentioned how I was going home tomorrow, or now, today." he says, frowning more when Harry's smile fades immediately. 

"Oh." 

That's all he says. He says it as if Louis was his boyfriend of five years and told him he doesn't feel the same way anymore. 

"Hey, I don't want to leave, but as you said, family matters and is why we are here today." He stands up from the bed. 

Harry nods. "No, I know. It just sucks because we of course meet the last day you're here. Like I didn't even get to show you the best parts of New York." He looks really upset about this, and Louis is too.

"Hey, at least I'm not dying-" 

"Don't jinx it."

Louis rolls his eyes, knocking on wood. "I can come back as soon as I can. Then we can have a whole fucking lot of time together here." 

Harry smiles. "I'd love that. I'll pay for your flight back." 

Louis shoves him. Last night he told him that he won't allow him to spend one single dime on him. Of course he would say that this morning. 

"You can't buy me shit, but you can pack all my stuff back into my bags. That'd be great." 

Harry shakes his head. "Good try." 

Louis sighs, going to start putting everything away.

"You going to drive me to the airport like a gentlemen, Harry Styles?" He asks, making Harry chuckle. 

"Sure."

"The paps will be there, right? Can I leave with a bang?" Louis has an idea for it that will make Harry so mad, but not in the serious mad way. If that made any sense at all. 

"What kind of bang?" He asks. 

"You'll see, pretty boy. I'm full of surprises. This will be a shitload of fun." 

"You are something else, Louis." Harry is amused by him. He hasn't known him long, but he can sure tell Harry is amused by his every move. 

They spend the rest of Louis' time packing and Harry rambling about the things he can do when he comes back. Harry wants that to be in two weeks. Louis does too, though. He hasn't even left yet and he already misses him. He won't tell him that. 

They get drove to the airport together, and they are both obviously upset, but not as upset because they'll see each other soon.

"Are paps usually around the airport?" Louis asks.

Harry rolls his eyes. "Yes, Louis. Why are you so anxious for them? Are you using me for my fame?" He teases.

"Is it that obvious?" Louis receives a small smack from Harry.

They arrive and Louis turns to Harry immediately. He gives him a quick kiss, smiling before getting out of the car. Harry follows, opening the back to get his luggage for him. As he does this, Louis pulls down the back of his pants to reveal his ass to the pap who was already taking pictures. The signed Harry Styles is still on it. It takes Harry a moment to realize it and once he does he goes insane, shoving Louis and making him pull them up.

"You dick! That's so embarrassing!" He mumbles, obviously not mad. More amused than ever.

"And I'm off with a bang." He winks, carrying his luggage and walking off just like that.

He can only think about Harry the whole way home. And it's a long fucking flight.

Once it lands and his phone has service, he gets texts from Harry with their new papped pictures. They called Louis Harry's boyfriend again. He smiles. 

//

It's been three weeks and Louis' flight just landed. He's in the biggest rush to see Harry, he's going insane. He almost forgot to grab his luggage.

Harry said he's going to be waiting in a cab for him so he has to look for him. He'll beep when he sees Louis, though.

He rushes out, hearing the beep and hurrying to the taxi it came from. He puts his luggage in the back, getting into the car to see a glistening Harry.

"Did I just actually get into a cab with _the_ Harry Styles?" Louis exclaims. Harry immediately rolls his eyes, giving him a rather aggressive kiss.  

"Wait-" Louis pulls away from the kiss, pulling out a picture from his coat pocket. "I need you to sign something." 

He unfolds the picture, giving it to Harry. He immediately throws his head back, groaning. He grabs _the_ picture, ripping it in half. 

"Hey! Did you at least rip it down along with your middle part?" 

Harry gasps, smacking his chest, Louis laughing too hard. Harry joins him quickly. "I masturbated to that picture of you while we were apart." Louis continues. 

Harry laughs harder. "You're something else, Louis." 

He kisses Louis again and he stops him once more. "Can you believe Harry Styles won't stop kissing me?" 

He chuckles. And you can only guess what happens next. 

Yeah. They kiss.

 

_ the end :))  _


End file.
